Family
by BethanyMClark16
Summary: This has literally nothing to do with what the category is. I just wrote this as a story and wanted to post it. They're my own characters and plot and it's not anything to do with TV shows, books or films or anything. So please just give it a chance and enjoy :)


**Don't ask me why it's called its called Family I don't know and I couldn't think of a name. It isn't based on any TV series of films it's just a story I wrote for fun and i hope you enjoy it :)**

Imagine being stood on a small raft drifting out to sea. Out of anyone's earshot or eyesight. Imagine the strength it would take someone to, instead of turning back to the safety of land but to turn away and keep going further out into the roaring silence. If you imagine that, you'll be able to get a feeling of my current place.

I don't know how I'm here or why but I needed to get away from everything. Everything I ever knew. I hated what this place had done to my family and me. I wish we'd never moved because then I wouldn't have to do this.

My life had been like any normal eight year old boys. I went to school, did my lessons and got bullied by the older kids. Wait…I was the only one who got bullied…not quite normal….How is that fair? I apparently owed them money I didn't even know I'd borrowed from them. Of all people I would never go to _them_ for money. For Christ sake! I was eight years old! What the hell was I going to use money for? Buying my favourite sweets at the shop?

_The day I got into trouble and was sent home was the day a major decision was made and that was the choice which had led to what I was about to do. My mum came and collected me from school that day, and my step-dad was called home from work. I looked at our pokey little house on the long narrow street of Bristol as mum pulled up and I thought about how unlucky I was. This house was nothing much. It had weeds in the garden and ivy climbing high up the front and up to my sister's window. The front garden was over-grown and a real mess like a dumping ground. The back garden was a bit on the small side. A single shed stood at the end but no one ever went in there. I was positive the door had stuck shut because no one had gone in, in so long. It's like the rust on the padlock was glue…gluing it closed forever forbidding anyone to enter._

I remembered this old house as I pushed the raft out. A stick as an ore was the best I could do. I continued to remember my life as I started paddling further out. Further away from the only place I knew I was happy. Not once looking back. Not wanting to realise what I was about to walk away from. Not wanting that final glance to change my mind about what I was about to do.

_Reflecting on that little house, I'm glad we lived there. If we hadn't then we wouldn't have moved out to America that year. I was thankful of the trip we made. My step-dad and mum thought we all needed a holiday and they let my sister and me choose where we'd go. So, like any eight and seven year old we chose Florida. For Disney land of course. We went to a small private owned resort for one night and then we moved on up to a proper resort. That first night was the start of something new. A new beginning…a fresh start for all of us. _

In my mind was burned into what I was paddling away from. I wanted my thoughts to be with that place. The happiest days I'd ever known were the thoughts that invaded my thoughts. That was before life removed all the innocence.

_I honestly liked that first place better. The wide-open expanse of grass stretched out behind the house leading up to a forest. I spent most of my time there. My sister and I did. There were trees to climb and animals we could find out and about, games we could play but the best part was just being there with my sister and away from the real world. The house we stayed in was so much nicer than our simple cottage in Bristol. It wasn't about the size of it…that didn't matter to me but the space was great. What I loved about this house was it's age. It wasn't one of the modern ones. It was old. According to the owner it had been there for over two hundred years. The doors were like they had been simply cut out from a tree and stuck straight into the wall. The house was pure bricks and had a huge veranda, which stretched all around the house. There were deck chairs and a table where you could eat, even if it was raining. The one night we spent here in this simple simplicity was the start of something new. _

_We were offered by the owner of the place to stay and help him build it into a proper business. To start with my step-dad declined telling him it was one of the impossible things in life. It was a straight up no but something changed his mind a few days later. He sat me and my sister down with my mum and said "Kids…I hope you like it here" _

_We were confused "Why?" _

_He grinned at us, and, taking my mums hand, said "Well we're staying here…for good…we're going to go help at John over at his place…we're going to help him build it into a real business."_

_That was where it started. We went home for a few months to sort everything out then flew out to America, away from the bullies, away from the rain; away from the pokey place we'd sold to help the new business. _

I kept going. The raft was going steadily under me. It had taken me a while to build but I had finally done it. One glance behind me wouldn't hurt…would it? I risked it. I shuffled my feet around on the raft and used the stick to stop it from moving. The place was getting smaller and smaller. The patch of land we owned disappearing into the outside land. Like the two colours mixing together to make one. Blending in together. John was out on the veranda with my step-dad. My sister didn't live here anymore…after…My step-dad and his new wife and her daughter. No one was paying me any attention. I turned for the final time and carried on paddling, reflecting on the last thing that happened here which had led to this moment. The last decision I'd ever make.

_It had been a normal day at home. My sister and I had been playing in the garden when our step-dad came out to us. He looked so distraught. We immediately knew something had happened. We were no idiots. Being out here had taught us things about life. Fighting, crime and death. We all sat down and our step-dad broke the news to us that mum had been killed. That was when the peace of our little world erupted like a volcano. Everything fell apart. Apparently someone had killed her, themselves. I'm no angle but I would never behave like that. Why would someone take my dear mother from me? What monster did this? Those months after our step-dad was our rock but we soon had to move back to England with our real dad. Our step-dad stayed out here._

I pushed harder and further away. I wasn't allowed to look back. I forbade myself. If I looked back I knew my mind would change. I know despite everything I wouldn't be able to do this to him if I looked back. Not again. He had lost almost everything. I needed a break, so with my back to the land I sat down and splashed the water to my face. It was cool…just the way I needed it.

I had decided to make this choice a while back but only recently decided to act upon it. I needed to. I wanted to finally do something for me. Not for anyone else. So with just me in mind I stood and shoved the stick back in the water and paddled as fast as I can. When I felt I was far enough out I dropped the stick in and stood still letting the movement of the water carry the raft any which way. I wanted to take a moment. I dared turn around and look at the land. All I saw was a stretch of black along the horizon. Like a painter had slipped while swiping his brush to make the picturesque photo and then just left it as it was failing to continue. I had been going with the current so I had gone further than I thought. No chance of swimming back.

I looked around me and then started stripping down to my underwear. It was a dreary day which helped my depressing mood. I tied a chunk of wood I'd wrapped in brown paper to my ankle and then tested it for weight. Heavy enough for me. I stood looking down for a few minutes then with the thought of my mum, step-dad and sister I jumped into the icy water.

**Please leave a review telling me what you thought :)**


End file.
